


Thoroughly Disarmed

by Ionaonie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a cat person, First Kiss, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, fluff of the fluffiest sort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ionaonie/pseuds/Ionaonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles goes round to Derek's place to investigate why the Pack have been banished from the loft. </p><p>The reason is adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pandacowhipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandacowhipster/gifts).



> So, I saw this art on tumblr - http://fuckingniara.tumblr.com/post/50220686493/hes-a-cat-person - and this jumped into my brain more or less fully formed. 
> 
> I have no excuse for it. Well, none, other than the fact that cats and Derek are two of my favourite things. It's quite possibly horribly ooc and if it is, I apologise. 
> 
> It hasn't been betaed so any and all mistakes are mine. If you see any, let me know. 
> 
> I do want to get another cat now, though.

Stiles had a key. 

It was supposed to be for emergencies, or so Derek said. 

Stiles would defend until his dying day that this definitely qualified as an emergency. 

The key turned in the lock and Stiles was about to push open the door when he heard a muffled noise from the other side. It wasn’t Derek because Stiles may or may not have memorised Derek’s work schedule and on a Friday afternoon he should still be at the workshop. 

So what the hell was on the other side of door number Hale?

For a second Stiles’ entire body went cold at the thought that maybe Derek had someone over and had asked them to stay until he got back. Stiles righted himself with a violent shake and the reminder that Derek was terrible at forging emotional connections. He was just about succeeding with his Pack but it was a long fought battle so it was unlikely that he was suddenly having strangers round. 

Even if, by some miracle, he had managed to hook up with someone, Derek wouldn’t bring them home until he trusted them. This was Derek’s territory and he was crazy protective of anywhere the Pack gathered. 

For a second Stiles debated calling Derek and asking but then that would defeat the purpose of Stiles being there in the first place. 

Pushing the door open a mere crack, Stiles nearly fell over when he heard a plaintive meow. 

‘What the -’

At the bottom of the door, peering through the crack, was a tiny face. A kitten-shaped face.

Sticking his foot out to prevent any great escapes, Stiles opened the door enough to slip through and closed it firmly behind himself. 

On the floor in front of him, staring up with eyes more adorable than Scott’s, was a tiny tortoiseshell kitten. 

‘You’re a kitten,’ he said, rather unnecessarily. ‘Why does Derek have a kitten?’ 

Unsurprisingly the kitten didn’t answer. Just kept staring at him. 

The meowing had stopped as soon as Stiles had walked in and now the kitten seemed content to stare up at him, looking faintly quizzical. Stiles didn’t think kittens were supposed to be able to have expressions like that. 

‘I hope you aren’t supposed to be an attack kitten because you suck at it.’ 

Kicking off his shoes - for someone who had lived in a burnt out shell of a house, an abandoned subway car and a condemned loft until the Alphas had been defeated, Derek sure was anal about his no shoes rule - Stiles dumped his bag on one of the sofas, wincing as the kitten jumped and glared at him. ‘Sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.’ 

With one eye on the kitten, who seemed to be keeping both eyes on Stiles, he made his way into the centre of the rug and sat down, doing his best to keep his movements smooth. 

‘Okay,’ he said, watching the kitten approach him slowly, stopping to scent the air every so often, ‘this might sound like a stupid question but after some of the crazyass shit I’ve seen in the last couple of years it does bear asking. You aren’t Derek, are you? You didn’t, like, piss off another coven of witches and get turned into the cutest kitten ever, did you?’ 

There was no response, other than the kitten staring at him suspiciously from where it was crouched on the edge of the rug, looking like it was considering getting ready to pounce. 

‘Not gonna lie, I feel pretty stupid asking, but I’d feel even stupider if you were Derek and I hadn’t realised.’ He held out his hand, grinning as the kitten approached and sniffed his hand before scratching itself on Stiles’ fingers, purring gently. ‘It’ll just stay our little secret, okay?’ 

The kitten didn’t answer one way or the other so Stiles assumed his secret was safe. 

‘I wonder what Derek decided to call you,’ he muttered, scratching the kitten’s ears. It pushed its head into Stiles’ hand, purring loudly and for a moment Stiles’ heart felt too big for his chest. ‘You are way friendlier than I’d expect for any animal belonging to Derek Hale.’ 

With an extra loud purr, the kitten fell to the floor by Stiles’ legs and exposed its belly, legs stretched out as far as possible, making it very obvious what Stiles was expected to do. Not one to disobey such an adorable order, Stiles scratched lightly through the fur. The kitten twisted, biting at his fingers, chasing after them as Stiles withdrew pulled them away with an indignant squawk. 

‘Hey, I like my fingers exactly where they are,’ Stiles protested. ‘Why am I not surprised that a kitten owned by Derek is after my blood?’ None of which prevented Stiles from going back to scratch at the belly when all teeth and claws were withdrawn. 

Stiles had no idea how long he sat there, alternating between letting his fingers be attacked and giving awesome belly rubs when the kitten froze, turning to stare at the door. Stiles was only confused until he heard a key in the door. 

He had meant to be well away before Derek returned. 

Almost without meaning to, Stiles grinned as the kitten scrambled to its feet and made a beeline for Derek, the meows happy and demanding. 

Derek couldn’t really see Stiles from behind the door but Stiles could see Derek’s knees and head when he knelt down and scratched the kitten under its chin, the purring starting almost instantly. 

His heart swelled to bursting as Derek scooped her up with one hand, pressing a kiss to her forehead and kicked the door shut. 

‘Does it have a gender? Or a name?’ 

In the middle of slipping his shoes off, Derek jumped. Honest to god jumped, his eyes wide as he turned around to look at Stiles in the middle of his living room floor. 

Stiles didn’t think he’d ever managed to sneak up on Derek in his life. He was kind of at a loss as to how he’d achieved it without even trying. 

‘Didn’t you know I was here?’ 

Derek scowled but Stiles noticed he kept on stroking the kitten as he walked further into the room. He didn’t even put the kitten down to shrug off his jacket just swapping the kitten from one hand to the other. He dropped the jacket on top of Stiles’ bag. 

‘Seriously, dude, how is it even possible for you not to know I was here?’ 

‘Why are you here, Stiles?’ Derek asked, ignoring Stiles’ legitimate question. 

There was no way Stiles was telling Derek that he’d been nominated by the Pack to find out why they’d been banished from their den. He definitely wasn’t saying that he’d been chosen because the others were convinced he alone was the one Derek wouldn’t kill. Especially when he didn’t know the reasons for that assumption. 

‘So not the issue right now.’

Derek dropped unceremoniously onto the other sofa, the kitten moving from his hand to his stomach, and glared at Stiles. ‘I told everyone my place is out of bounds until I say so, so it’s very much the issue right now.’ 

‘Was it because of the kitten? Derek, did you banish your Pack because you got a kitten?’ 

Derek’s scowl deepened but he didn’t deny it. 

‘Oh my God, Jackson is going to be so pissed that he was ousted by a kitten. He thought you were at least having a hooker party up here.’ 

Derek growled and Stiles raised his hands in surrender. 

‘His words, man. Not mine. But, seriously, we were kicked out because of the kitten, right?’ 

Begrudgingly, Derek nodded. ‘Momo needs to recognise that this is her home before the others come barging in and frighten her.’ 

With herculean effort, Stiles manged to bite back his goofy smile at Momo’s name but he couldn’t stop himself from melting at the way Derek looked at her with the softest eyes ever. It was hard to believe that the hand stroking down Momo’s back before scratching at her ears and repeating the whole thing again and again had ripped out throats. 

‘Are you a pod person? Did I fall over and hit my head? Have I fallen into an alternate universe where you have fluffy feelings?’ 

‘Shut up, Stiles.’ 

‘So Momo, huh?’ he asked, pushing to his feet. Ignoring Derek’s glare with ease, he plopped down on the sofa, way closer to Derek than he usually allowed himself to be. At least until Derek scowled and pulled him closer. Damn werewolves and their personal space issues. Stiles could never decide if he loved or hated the way Derek was always touching him. 

Stiles snorted to himself. Couldn’t decide. Yeah, right. 

Derek gave him a funny look but nodded. 

‘She’s kind of adorable.’ Stiles shifted onto his side, facing Derek, and pulled his knees up, settling into the ridiculously puffy cushions with a sigh. It was possible that the sofa was Stiles’ favourite piece of furniture in Derek’s loft. Even after nearly seven months, Stiles couldn’t quite believe that Derek had bought something so decadent. 

Derek pulled a face. 

‘Sorry, dude, but she is. Those eyes and that cute meow. She’s so tiny and I just want to snuggle her forever.’ He wiggled his fingers thoughtfully. ‘But are you training her to be an attack kitten or something? Because she went for my fingers like they were her last supper.’ 

It was probably Stiles’ imagination but he swore Derek’s eyes lingered on his hands before he snorted. ‘Not training her to attack anyone. Not even you.’ 

‘Well, that’s reassuring,’ Stiles said, with a roll of his eyes. ‘She’s new right?’ 

Derek nodded. 

‘So she should have run away from me when I walked in, yeah? Not try to maim me for however long.’ 

Derek’s shoulders twitched, like he was stopping himself from shifting uncomfortably. He didn’t say anything, just slouched down further on the sofa. Momo uncurled and stood, meowing loudly for such a little thing. 

‘I don’t think she’s happy with you.’

Derek didn’t answer but there was something close to half a smile on his lips as Momo padded up Derek’s stomach and pawied at his henley before turning a couple of times and curling up high on his chest. 

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and for a good five seconds he found it impossible to breathe. Instead of Derek’s customary scowl was a small but content smile. The temptation was there to tease him for being so thoroughly disarmed by an adorable ball of fluff but he just couldn’t. Seeing Derek relaxed and happy was a revelation and almost a privilege to witness. He just hoped that Derek didn’t throw him out so he could enjoy it for a little while longer. 

‘Derek?’ 

‘You smell enough like me that she wasn’t scared.’ 

‘I smell like you?’ Stiles repeated. ‘Seriously?’

Derek scowled. 

Stiles wiggled further into the sofa, getting more comfortable, bringing himself closer to Derek. The heat emanating from Derek made him feel hyper aware of everything. ‘How so?’ 

‘Because you’re here every week for Pack meetings.’ 

‘Okay.’ He rubbed his check against the cushion. ‘But so are the others and yet you said they’d scare her.’ 

Derek grunted. 

Momo meowed in protest, digging her claws into Derek’s chest as she was jostled. Derek winced and gently lifted her paws with a finger while he scratched under her chin with the other hand. 

‘Derek, come on, it’s more than that. I’m not a complete idiot.’ 

‘You smell like me,’ Derek said stubbornly. ‘Momo isn’t afraid of you.’ 

‘Jeez, could you vague that up for me? The entire Pack smells like you and I can’t believe I’m comfortable in a conversation talking about how me and my friends smell.’ 

Yes, Stiles spent time at Derek’s but no more than anyone else. He made sure of that. Stiles had no clue how Derek felt about him, which was one good reason not to say or do anything that would give him away and wreck the friendship they did have. The other was that Stiles had always known that if Derek _did_ feel anything for him, he wouldn’t act on it until Stiles was old enough. Stiles knew he was unlikely to be interested in anyone else while he harboured feelings for Derek so he had shoved it all to the back of his mind and carried on like normal. 

But Derek also spent time at Stiles’. Reading on his bed while Stiles researched monsters, magic and general mayhem and occasionally did his homework; watching movies with him and eating him out of house and home when his dad wasn’t there. All without threatening to end his life that often. Mostly he grumbled and glowered while sitting too close and taking up too much space. Stiles had never worked out how to react to those times so he had decided not to. That way he wasn’t expecting anything and couldn’t be disappointed. 

Stiles reached over and ran a finger down Momo’s spine, smiling as she arched into his touch. ‘How can something so tiny not consider you a seriously scary threat? You could eat her whole as a human let-alone in your Alpha form.’

‘I’m not going to eat my kitten, Stiles.’ 

‘Yeah, I know that. But how does she know that? Shouldn’t she be terrified of you?’ 

Scott and Isaac still couldn’t be near any cats when they came in to see Deacon, so how the hell could a kitten be living with Derek? Apparently Derek and Momo hadn’t got the memo about how werewolves and cats were supposed to be mortal enemies. 

Derek glanced away. 

‘What?’ He poked Derek’s arm. ‘Dude, come on, tell me.’

‘She was the only one not afraid of me. All the others in the litter were terrified. I thought the owners were going to throw me out.’ He glanced fondly at Momo. ‘But she licked my fingers.’

‘So you bought her.’ 

‘So I bought her,’ Derek agreed. 

Stiles nodded. ‘Makes sense to me. Cat’s aren’t exactly your greatest fans. Grab one where you can.’ 

Derek snorted. ‘Laura and I found one in New York.’ 

Stiles perked up. Derek so rarely mentioned his life before returning to Beacon Hills that Stiles hoarded the details he could glean. ‘What was it called?’ 

‘Appa.’ He paused. ‘Laura named him.’ 

‘I’m sensing a theme here,’ Stiles said lightly, even as his heart lurched painfully. 

‘It seemed right.’ Derek gave himself a shake. ‘Why are you here?’ He sounded more curious than angry.

‘Uh -’

‘I mean, I know you were here to investigate why the Pack was banished.’ 

‘Yeah. Bit obvious, huh?’ 

Derek gave him a look that suggested it was. ‘But why were you going to tell me you were here?’

‘You mean, what was my cunning excuse that you would have completely and utterly believed?’ 

‘Yeah. Although I wouldn’t use the word cunning. Or believe.’ 

‘Rude.’

‘Truth.’

Stiles stuck out his tongue. ‘It was sheer genius, I’ll have you know.’

Derek raised a skeptical looking eyebrow. ‘Yeah?’ 

‘Definitely. Only I can’t remember it now.’ 

The look Derek levelled in his direction was thoroughly unimpressed. 

‘Don’t look at me like that! It wasn’t my fault. Momo has ninja moves like you wouldn’t believe.’ 

‘Kittens don’t have ninja moves, Stiles,’ Derek said, but he sounded amused, fond even. Momo was obviously a good influence. 

Stiles’ hand drifted over the small space between them and started stroking Momo’s side. With her being so small it should have been awkward having two grown men - or one fully grown man and one gangly teenager, if Stiles felt like being accurate - petting her, but somehow they managed not to get in each other’s way. 

‘Yours does,’ Stiles muttered. 

This time Derek actually laughed. It happened more often now, but it was still one of Stiles’ favourite sounds. 

When Derek didn’t bat Stiles’ hand away, Stiles shifted closer so his hand wasn’t at such an uncomfortable angle. His knees were pressed up against Derek’s thigh and his face was smushed into his shoulder. Or at least it was until Derek shifted under him, lifting his arm and letting Stiles fall into the space, this time his face meeting the wall of muscle that was Derek’s chest. 

Unable to help himself, Stiles took a deep breath, pulling Derek’s scent deep into his lungs and holding it for a moment before exhaling. It was a little weird, he admitted, but Derek always smelt so good and he hung out with freaking werewolves. Of course he was going to be fixated on smell more than your average bear. 

Derek’s arm fell across his shoulders, effectively trapping Stiles where he was. Not that he minded. It was why he tried not to allow himself to get too close to Derek. Once he was there he just wanted to stay forever and bask. So he attempted to maintain a safe minimum distance at all times. This was so far from a safe minimum distance it wasn’t even funny. 

The repetitive nature of stroking Momo was soothing and he felt his eyes droop closed. Apparently every late night from the last few weeks - harpies, paper due, pixies, selkies, tree nymphs, exam revision, stray omega - had decided to catch up with him now, in this moment. This was probably the ideal time for Stiles to book it out of there and in a minute Stiles was definitely going to get up and skedaddle. 

An undetermined amount of time later, Stiles jolted awake. He was warm and comfy and in his sleepy state he really didn’t want to move. Ever. He couldn’t work out what had woken him, though, so he forced his eyes open. 

His sleepy demeanour evaporated when he realised he was a) still in Derek’s loft b) curled up against Derek’s side with his head resting on Derek’s chest, right next to where Momo had been sleeping c) Derek was reading a battered paperback and his hand was stroking absently up and down Stiles’ side and Stiles _never wanted him to stop_.

He tensed, ready to bolt upright and babble out an apology, hoping he’d be able to escape before Derek realised just how much Stiles wanted to be there. 

Derek’s hand came up and squeezed Stiles’ neck, pushing down slightly. ‘Don’t move.’ His voice was low and raspy and enough to derail Stiles’ train of thought long enough for Derek to continue. ‘Momo’s happy where she is.’ 

He stared up at Derek. ‘Huh?’

Derek nodded past Stiles and Stiles lifted his head enough to see that Momo had, at some point, migrated over to Stiles and was now curled up on Stiles’ hip. ‘Huh.’ He let his head fall back onto Derek’s chest, relief spreading through him as Derek resumed stroking his side. 

‘Eloquent.’ 

‘That can’t be comfy for her, can it?’ 

Derek half shrugged, still concentrating on his book. 

The domesticity of it made Stiles ache. 

‘My dad -’

‘I texted him. Told him you were here.’ 

‘Oh.’ He’d honestly expected Derek to be ready to throw him out by now. 

‘Is… is that okay?’ Derek sounded almost hesitant, which had to be a product of Stiles sleep deprived state of mind. 

‘What? Yes, yeah.’ Stiles rubbed his eyes, hoping to clear some of the cobwebs from his brain. ‘I’m just, you know -’

‘Really slow when you wake up?’

‘Yeah. That thing,’ Stiles agreed with a yawn. 

Unwilling to burst the bubble of weird he, Derek and Momo appeared to be existing in, Stiles snuggled further into Derek’s side. If he needed to, he could just say he was sleep deprived and knew not what he was doing. Seeing as one was true and the other a lie, he probably had a fifty/fifty chance of Derek believing him. 

‘Hey, Stiles’ 

‘Huu… yeah?’ Stiles rubbed at his mouth, relieved that there was no drool. 

‘When you got here…’

‘Yeah?’ 

‘Did you think I was Momo?’ 

‘…No.’

‘Lie.’ 

‘How the hell did you know that? Do you have cameras in here? Or can you communicate with Momo because of some supernatural mojo?’ 

‘Don’t be an idiot. I just know you.’ 

‘Look, in my defence, it was a legitimate concern,’ Stiles said, fiddling with the material of Derek’s henley and hoping his heart rate hadn’t just exploded like he thought it had. ‘You don’t play well with others and witches in particular seem to hate you.’ 

Derek snorted. ‘You thought I was a cat.’ 

‘And with the way our lives go, one day you might be, so just be glad I already have it on my list of weird shit that will probably happen to us before we’re twenty.’ He glanced up at Derek and grinned cheekily. ‘Or twenty-six. Whatever.’ 

‘Go back to sleep,’ Derek said, his hand coming up to pet Stiles’ hair. ‘You need it.’ 

‘I, yeah -’ Stiles blinked at Derek. ‘I should go home.’ 

‘Stay. I’m about to cook dinner.’ 

Stiles held his breath. This was turning into quite the unexpected afternoon. He glanced out the window. Evening. Whatever. ‘Yeah?’ 

Derek nodded. ‘Momo doesn’t look like she’s ready to move yet.’ 

‘Neither am I,’ Stiles admitted, far more truthfully than he meant to be. 

‘So sleep until food’s ready. I’ll drive you home after.’ 

‘That’s a pretty difficult deal to say no to.’ Especially as Scott, Boyd and Erica had kept the jeep after dropping Stiles off. 

‘So don’t say no.’ Stiles had a feeling that something important was happening. With Derek. Not with him. He knew how he felt about Derek. But he was too tired and Derek was too warm so his brain was refusing to figure it out. 

‘Smartass.’ There was a lull and Stiles opened his eyes that had closed without his permission. ‘That’s a yes, by the way. I’m sleeping and then I’m eating.’ 

‘Good.’ 

Stiles really didn’t want Derek to move, but. ‘If we’re gonna eat, the kitchen’s over there.’

Derek’s arm tightened around him. ‘I’ll move in a minute.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles realises that he forgot to ask Derek something after he got distracted by the most adorable ball of fluff, ever. 
> 
> Sure the second time around can't be as distracting. 
> 
> Can it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I started writing this about a week after posting the first chapter and then stalled out until a couple of weeks ago. 
> 
> So, 21 months after the first chapter, here is the second :-)
> 
> I don't think the gap between this and chapter 3 will be quite as long. 
> 
> Thank you to Arineat for beta-ing this. Any remaining mistakes are mine :-)

The Camaro was already parked outside the loft when Stiles pulled up and he felt anticipation roll through him at the thought of seeing Derek so soon after their impromptu cuddle session the day before. He slammed the door to the Jeep shut and hurried into the building, key at the ready. 

‘Okay, so,’ he said, pushing open Derek’s door. ‘It occurs to me that I got thoroughly sidetracked by the cutest fluffball ever yesterday and never got an answer to my question.’

Kicking off his shoes, Stiles froze as he glanced up and gulped down a lung full of air. Derek was stretched out on the biggest sofa with Momo stretched out on his stomach. Her front paws were resting on Derek’s collarbone, her hind legs not even reaching Derek’s belly button. It looked like Derek had been lying there for a while. His hair looked kind of fluffy and there was a line of skin visible where his tank top had ridden up. His bare feet were hanging over the armrest and Stiles had never really considered finding ankles attractive before.

Stiles’ heart felt like it was too big for his chest and there was a serious question as to whether he could still breathe. All he wanted to do was shove Derek over and crawl onto the sofa with him and Momo.

Stiles started when he realised that Derek was giving him a questioning look. ‘What?’

Derek rolled his eyes. ‘What question?’

‘I was sent to find out why we were banished, remember?’

Derek scratched Momo under her chin. ‘You met her,’ he said over her purring.

‘I did,’ Stiles agreed, moving further into the room. ‘I know why we’re banished.’

‘So?’

‘There was a part two,’ Stiles said, finding it nearly impossible to stop staring at Derek’s hands. It was a good thing that there were no obstacles between the door and the sofa, otherwise Stiles would have fallen flat on his ass.

Derek raised an eyebrow.

Stiles came to a stop behind the sofa, staring down at Derek. It seemed a good idea to keep a barrier between them before he did something stupid like curl up with Momo on Derek’s chest. ‘When can we come back?’

Derek scratched at his stubble. ‘Honestly, I kind of expected a stampede when you told the others about Momo today.’

‘Dude, I didn’t tell them,’ Stiles said, feeling affronted. 

Derek’s brow furrowed in confusion. ‘You didn’t?’

‘No.’

‘Why not?’

‘You just said why. There would have been a stampede up here.’

If anything that made Derek look even more confused. 

‘It would have scared her,’ Stiles clarified. ‘Can you imagine meeting Jackson and Erica at the same time?’

Derek huffed in amusement, hand smoothing down Momo’s back. ‘What did you tell them instead?’ 

‘That you were being very you.’ Off Derek’s blank look, Stiles rolled his eyes. ‘They assumed you were being your usual difficult self.’

‘Usual difficult self,’ Derek repeated. 

‘Focus on the positive, dude. It meant I didn’t have to try and lie, so they won’t be trying to beat down your door to get to Momo.’

‘Right,’ Derek said flatly. He couldn’t be that annoyed though. Momo was still purring away happily, and Stiles was fairly positive that if Derek was actually bothered, she’s have reacted in some way. 

‘All I really need is a vague notion of when they can come back. They’re getting kinda antsy and Erica is starting to scare people a little more than usual.’

Derek hummed. 

‘You do know when they can come back, right? They aren’t banished indefinitely are they?’

‘Don’t be stupid.’

‘Then you must have a time frame in mind.’

‘No.’

‘So, they aren’t banished indefinitely, but you don’t know when they can come back,’ Stiles said slowly.

‘Right.’

‘You know that that makes the kind of sense that doesn’t, right?’

Derek’s lips twitched.

Stiles narrowed his eyes. ‘You’re up to something.’

Derek gave him a terrible _who me_ look and Stiles snorted. He swung a leg over the sofa and climbed up to sit on the back, wedging his toes under Derek’s hips.

The bitchface Derek was levelling at him was half-hearted at best so Stiles gave him a massive grin. He gave in to temptation and leaned forward and scratched behind Momo’s ears, heart lurching dangerously when she pushed into his touch.

‘So come on then,’ Stiles said, sitting back and resting his elbows on his knees. ‘What’s your cunning plan? I thought we agreed you don’t come up with plans without consulting me.’

‘You agreed that.’

‘ _Everyone_ agreed that.’ It had been unanimous and Derek had been grouchy for weeks because of it. 

‘I didn’t.’

‘We took a vote, Derek. You consult me before enacting any plans.’

Derek rolled his eyes.

‘Last time you made a plan, you nearly died.’ Which was unfair because many of Derek’s plans were awesome. It was just he never factored in his own survival.

‘I saved you and Isaac.’

‘But you nearly died,’ Stiles repeated. After he’d got home it had taken him hours to stop shaking: to block out the sight of Derek slashed open, bleeding and gasping for breath. ‘And don’t you dare start sprouting off about acceptable risk because we all agreed that it’s not acceptable and you don’t get to overrule us just because you’re Alpha.’

‘Actually, that’s exactly why I get to overrule you all.’

Narrowing his eyes, Stiles dug his toes hard into Derek’s side. ‘Don’t be an ass.’ He was about to kick at Derek’s hip when Derek wrapped a hand around Stiles’ ankle, making him freeze.

‘I don’t have a plan, Stiles,’ he said quietly, thumb rubbing small circles on the boney part of Stiles’ ankle. ‘I was just messing with you.’

‘You don’t?’

Derek shook his head. ‘I want Momo to feel safe here before the pack turns up, being all loud and rambunctious.’ 

Stiles’ eyes flicked down to where Momo was purring happily, a blissed out look on her face. ‘Is that why you let me stay? So she could get used to noise and rambunctiousness?’ 

‘I let you stay because she likes you. She likes you being here.’

Stiles ducked his head, feeling his cheeks heat up. ‘That’s cool. I like being here too.’

‘Even when the others aren’t here?’

Stiles nodded, throat suddenly dry. ‘Especially when the others aren’t here.’

‘You should come around more.’ Derek’s hand slipped off his ankle and tugged gently at the leg of his jeans.

‘Yeah?’

Derek nodded. 

‘Then, uh, yeah. I’ll come round here more,’ he stammered, feeling the entire axis of his world tilt.

Derek pulled more insistently at his leg. ‘Get down here.’

‘Down where?’ Stiles asked, heart nearly beating out of his chest. ‘There’s no space.’

Derek shuffled closer to the edge of the massive sofa, creating a space between him and the back of the sofa. Then he yanked hard on sofa, over-balancing him. He flailed as he fell forward, Derek catching him before he squashed Momo. 

‘What the hell, Derek?’ 

‘Lie down,’ Derek murmured and Stiles couldn’t come up with a reason not to because he’d wanted to curl up with Derek and Momo since he’d walked in the room. 

The gap Derek had made wasn’t really all that big, so Stiles ended up half draped over Derek, snuggling unashamedly into Derek’s side and tickling under Momo’s chin. Derek’s hand was running up and down his side, making him feel drowsy. 

‘Is this what you do when you’re not at work and the pack isn’t around?’ Stiles asked. ‘Laze about?’ 

‘No, I only started doing this when I got Momo. She likes it.’ 

‘Only her, huh?’ Stiles asked, rubbing his cheek against Derek’s chest, grinning when he rumbled with pleasure. ‘Yeah, not just her. What did you do before Momo?’ 

‘You know what I did before Momo. I virtually camped out in your room.’ 

Stiles lifted his head so he could see Derek, who was watching him steadily, cheeks slightly pinked. ‘You wanted to spend time with me?’ 

Derek had been hanging out in Stiles’ room ever since he’d found out what Gerard had done to Stiles from Boyd and Erica. To begin with, Stiles had been resentful, but then the nightmares and panic attacks had started and he’d been stupidly grateful for Derek’s presence. Then, as Scott had got even more involved with Allison and also spent more time with Isaac, Derek had ended up being the one Stiles spent time with, actually enjoying himself. 

‘Obviously.’ 

Stiles realised he'd been so busy making sure he didn't scare Derek away from their friendship that he hadn't noticed that Derek wanted more. Which was just typical of him, really, and made him want to bang his head on the nearest hard surface. 

‘But now you have to come here because of Momo.’

Stiles grinned. ‘Well now, that’s handy.’

‘Wasn’t on purpose,’ Derek murmured. ‘I didn’t know you’d come here.’

‘But you hoped?’ Stiles wriggled around - ignoring Derek’s glare - so he could rest his arm on Derek’s chest and prop up his chin on his forearm.

Derek didn’t say anything. 

‘How were you going to spend time with me if you couldn’t come around to my house for a while?’ 

Though Derek was insane if he thought Stiles wouldn’t have turned up at the loft eventually. As much as he’d managed to control his impulse to visit Derek’s all the time, he was able to admit to himself that he would have broken within hours if Derek hadn’t always been over at his instead. With the patience that came with age and experience, Stiles would probably have managed close to two weeks with no extra Derek in his life. As it was, the others had sent him around a few days into their banishment, so he hadn’t had to find out how long he could force himself to go Derekless.

‘I hadn’t thought that far ahead.’ He paused. ‘Momo was kind of an impulsive buy.’

Stiles laughed softly. ‘Told you planning isn’t your thing.’ 

‘Shut up,’ Derek huffed. 

Stiles bit his lip. ‘I’ve been really oblivious here, haven’t I?’ 

'...Not really.'

'You hesitated.'

'Yeah.'

'But not because I’ve been horribly oblivious?' he asked dubiously.

He’d assumed that Derek maybe being into him was a relatively new thing, but, now he thought about it, if Derek had spent the last two years in his room, that probably meant something different altogether .

Derek smiled. ‘No.’ He didn't say anything for a little while, hand trailing lazily up and down Stiles’ back. ‘You weren’t supposed to work it out,’ he said eventually. ‘Not to begin with. I was a mess after Gerard.’

Stiles nodded, remembering. Erica and Boyd coming back after Chris Argent released them had helped Derek, but it had taken a long time for Derek and Scott to sort through all the history and bad feelings between them. Even now, two years later, Stiles wouldn’t say they were all the way there and honestly, he didn’t ever think they would be. 

‘You were too young to deal with all my shit.’ Derek frowned. ‘I already put too much on you.’

‘Dude, I dunno if you remember, but I was a mess and as screwed up as you were, you helped me get through it all.’

Especially the whole disaster of telling dad the truth. That had been messy and terrible and Stiles was still half convinced that he and dad had only got past it because of Derek. 

‘I also.’ Derek huffed. ‘You were there for me when I needed you and I didn’t want to complicate things and risk you not being there.’ 

Stiles got that. Back then, Stiles had been so consumed with dealing with his own issues and helping Derek with his, that all thoughts of sex, romance or relationships had disappeared for a while. 

Frowning, Stiles snuggled impossibly closer to Derek, drawing a random pattern on his chest. 'We could go slow,' he offered. 

Derek shuffled down the sofa, drawing his face closer to Stiles’. ‘Yeah?’

‘I know that we became really close friends after Gerard, and then kept hanging out together, but I’ve been oblivious and you didn’t want us to stop being friends -’

‘- and I didn’t know you felt the same,’ Derek added. 

‘Fine. Then we’ve both been oblivious. But my point is, maybe we should spend time together with the knowledge that we want it to go further. How does that sound?’ 

Derek nosed against Stiles’ temple and took a couple of deep breaths. ‘Yeah, good. That sounds good.’ 

Chest feeling like it was about to burst with happiness, Stiles hugged Derek tight, pressing his face into Derek’s shoulder. 

Derek hugged him back, shifting to curl closer to Stiles as he did so and Mono grumbled low in her throat. When Derek huffed in amusement, she meowed loudly and jumped off Derek, stalking over to the kitchen. 

Stiles laughed into Derek’s neck. ‘I don’t think she’s happy with us.’ 

‘Give it a few minutes and she’s going to demand food.’

With a grin, Stiles threw his leg over Derek’s hips and slipped over so he was sat low on Derek’s stomach. Telegraphing his movements so Derek could stop him if he wanted, Stiles sat a little straighter and dragged his fingers through Derek’s hair, heart flipping over when Derek’s eyes drifted closed and he pushed into Stiles’ hand. ‘But we’ve got a few minutes, yeah?’ 

Opening his eyes, Derek gave him half a smirk. ‘I’m going to make food soon,’ he said softly. ‘Do you -’

‘Yes. If it tastes anything like it did yesterday, I’m saying yes to any and everything you want to feed me for the rest of time.’

Derek huffed, but Stiles saw the amused curl of his lip. ‘Maybe yesterday was a fluke and I’m really a terrible cook.’

Stiles rubbed his nose against Derek’s. ‘Nope. Don’t believe it.’ 

'I guess you'll just have to stick around and find out.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is back at Derek's.
> 
> This time it's not Momo distracting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Arineat for beta-ing this. Any remaining mistakes are mine :-)

Stiles was lying on Derek’s sofa, Momo curled up on his stomach, purring as he stroked his fingers through her fur.

His homework was all done and packed in his bag by the door. Derek was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

Stiles was watching Derek. Because it was important. For science.

After he and Derek had talked the week before, Stiles had gone around to the loft nearly every afternoon after practice was over, apart from the few nights he had to spend with his dad. Now neither of them was clueless to how the other was feeling and both were on the same page. They were doing what they’d agreed; hanging out and spending time together, away from the pack (not hard to do when the pack was banished from the loft), with the knowledge that it was definitely leading somewhere. 

To his surprise, now that he knew Derek wanted him, Stiles was okay with them going slow, getting comfortable - more comfortable - together. He thought he’d want them to be full steam ahead, but he knew what Kate had done to Derek and he wanted to be the exact opposite of her. Especially as he planned on being with Derek for approximately the rest of time. 

‘How hungry are you?’ Derek asked from the kitchen. 

‘Starving,’ Stiles told him. ‘I feel as though I ran a marathon at practice today.’

‘Track’s kinda different to warming the bench in lacrosse.’ 

‘Yeah, just a bit. Especially the part where I’m good at it.’ 

Yawning, he stretched, pressing his hands against the armrest. His feet didn’t reach the other one, so he planted them on the sofa and pushed. Momo hadn’t moved and didn’t even complain as Stiles resettled.

He rubbed his face against the inside of his arm and when he looked back into the kitchen, Derek was staring at him. There was a knife dangling from his hand and his eyes were glued to Stiles’ midriff. Slightly confused, Stiles glanced down to realise that his t-shirt had ridden up and there was a strip of skin showing.

Catching Derek’s eye, Stiles quirked his lips, but elected not to say anything. It felt like a moment to enjoy, not wreck with a spew of words.

He was considering letting himself drift off to sleep again until the food was ready when Derek groaned and dropped his head forward.

Stiles started, hissing as Momo made her displeasure at being jostled known. ‘What’s the matter? Did you chop something wrong?’

Derek threw him a sardonic look. ‘Brace yourself.’

‘For what, dude?’ Stiles demanded, lifting his head slightly. Derek seemed relatively unconcerned, so whatever was coming their way couldn’t be all that bad.

‘The others are here,’ he said, wearily.

Or maybe it could be. ‘What? Why? I told them -’

Before Stiles could tell Derek what he’d told them, the door slammed open, bouncing off the wall, making Momo leap to her feet and dig her claws into his stomach. Her fur was standing on end and she was puffed up to look about twice her size, which meant she still looked tiny. Stiles had never heard her hiss before.

Erica stormed in, glaring at Derek, hands on her hips. 

Derek didn’t look up. Instead he kept chopping vegetables.

Erica looked like she was about to lay into Derek, but she spun around at Momo’s continuous hissing, her annoyance morphing into surprise. ‘Kitten! Stiles!’ 

‘Uh-oh,’ Stiles muttered under his breath, gingerly removing Momo’s claws from his skin.

Derek’s shoulders shook minutely, but he still didn’t say anything.

‘What do you mean, Stiles?’ Isaac demanded, shouldering his way through the door, Lydia hot on his heels. ‘He told Scott he was going to the library to study after practice.’

Which was why Stiles was relieved that it was date night for Scott and Allison. It meant that they wouldn’t be able to throw him matching looks of surprise and confusion. At least not until they saw him in school. Because he had no doubt that Isaac and Lydia would be telling them all about it just as soon as they could. 

‘Double uh-oh,’ he said quietly to Momo, stroking a hand down her back, hoping to calm her.

‘I thought I caught Derek’s scent on you today at school,’ Erica said, with a delighted grin.

Lydia smacked her arm. ‘You didn’t say anything.’

‘I wasn’t sure. I wanted to be sure.’ 

‘Well, I think we can be sure now,’ Lydia said, her calculating smile just this side of terrifying. Her eyes softened as she watched Momo bat at Stiles’ hand. ‘Why are you here and why do you have a kitten on you?’ 

‘I have a kitten on me because Derek has a kitten,’ Stiles said, choosing the second and far less invasive question.

‘Why does Derek have a kitten?’ Isaac asked.

‘Ask him yourself,’ Stiles suggested. ‘He’s just there, in the kitchen.’

Isaac rolled his eyes. ‘Fine.’ He turned around. ‘Derek, why do you have a kitten?’

Derek paused in his chopping and glanced up. ‘Because I wanted one.’

‘Seriously,’ Lydia said flatly. That’s what you’re going with?’ 

‘Don’t look at me,’ Stiles said with a shrug as Lydia and Isaac turned to look at him. ‘That’s pretty much what he told me too.’

Erica grumbled low in her throat, but since Stiles was telling enough truth, she couldn’t accuse him of lying.

‘That’s singularly uninformative,’ Lydia said, a warning hand curled around Erica’s elbow.

‘I don’t have anything else,’ Stiles said.

‘But why are you here and not at the library?’ Isaac asked, narrowing his eyes.

He pointed at Momo. ‘Dude. Kitten.’ 

‘Because it couldn’t possibly be anything else, could it?’ Lydia said dryly. 

Stiles beamed at her, laughing a little when he spotted Derek rolled his eyes behind her. 

‘You could have told us -’

‘I told you,’ Stiles interrupted. 

‘No, you didn’t,’ Lydia said. ‘You left out pertinent information.’ 

‘You didn’t ask!’

‘And why, exactly, would we ask that?’ 

Erica walked over and knelt next to the sofa. She reached out, evidently intent on stroking Momo. Momo, on the other hand, seemed less inclined to let Erica touch her. She hissed and swiped a paw at Erica, catching the skin on her hand before Erica snatched it back. The skin was already healing, but she looked truly affronted as she glanced from Momo to the back of her hand.

‘Oh my god, your kitten tried to maul me, Derek. What the hell?’

‘Momo,’ Stiles told her, watching her skin knit back together.

‘What?’

‘Her name. It’s Momo.’

‘What kind of name is that?’ Lydia asked.

‘And this is why we would never have worked, Lydia. You don’t understand that Momo is not only the best name out there, but also the cutest.’

‘Yeah. That’s the reason,’ Lydia said dryly.

Stiles shrugged. ‘Maybe there was another reason or two.’

‘Hello, could we pay attention to the fact that Derek’s kitten tried to kill me,’ Erica snapped. ‘I really don’t care what her name is right this second.’

‘She didn’t try to kill you,’ Derek said, leaving the kitchen and coming over to pick Momo up, fingers brushing across Stiles’ stomach, making him shiver just a bit. ‘She was just protecting her territory.’

Lydia and Isaac melted where they stood as Derek cuddled Momo to his chest. Stiles could relate; the same thing happened to him every time.

‘She was on _Stiles_!’ Erica exclaimed, gesturing at him. ‘How is that her territory?’

Derek gave Erica a look.

‘Oh.’

‘Dude, does your kitten think I’m hers?’ He meant to sound annoyed, but instead it came out amused and fond. 

‘You keep spoiling her.’

‘Said the pot to the kettle.’

‘Oh my god,’ Erica muttered. ‘This is cavity-inducing.’ 

Stiles couldn’t argue with her on that. The previous night, Momo had ended up lying across both of them, being fed bits of the chicken Derek had cooked, as they’d cuddled together while they’d watched a couple of movies. Stiles had been impressed with how much space a tiny kitten could take up.

Derek shrugged as he handed her back. ‘I’m the Alpha.’

Stiles squinted up at Derek and pulled a face as Momo flopped down on his chest and started purring. ‘You know, that sounds just as douchey now as it did two years ago. It most certainly hasn’t got better with age.’

Derek pointed at Stiles. ‘You, shut up and look after my kitten.’ He pointed at the rest of the Pack. ‘The rest of you, out.’

‘Why are you cooking for Stiles and not for us?’ Erica demanded, her grievous injury already forgotten in the face of food. ‘And since when have you been able to cook? You normally buy in huge amounts of takeout on Pack nights.’ 

Stiles froze. He loved his Pack, he really did. But right now, if they managed to score an invite to dinner, Stiles was going to plan their slow and painful deaths. Only the thought of dinner with Derek and Momo had got Stiles through his last period chemistry class with Harris.

‘Get out. You’re not eating here.’

Hoping the others wouldn’t pick up on it, Stiles heaved a sigh of relief.

‘But Stiles is?’

‘Yes.’

The others were looking ready to protest - except Lydia, who looked calculating.

Derek appeared close to losing his limited good humour and Stiles jumped in before he had to deal with a grumpy wolf until he and Momo could chase it away. ‘You’re all just jealous that you don’t get to taste Derek’s cooking.’

‘So this isn’t the first time Derek has cooked for you?’ Erica asked, glancing over at Derek, who was trying to simultaneously stir the contents of a pan, and look all intimidating and Alpha like. Even if Stiles felt like being generous, it wasn’t a winning combination.

‘Uh, no.’

The twin satisfied smiles that spread across both Lydia and Erica’s faces were truly terrifying and Stiles gulped audibly. He didn’t want any of them interfering in his thing with Derek when it was so new. 

‘We should be going,’ Lydia said.

‘Hey, Lydia,’ Stiles called. 

Lydia raised an eyebrow.

‘When you tell Jackson, please record it for me.’ 

‘Maybe I’ll leave it for you to tell him and see his reaction in all its glory’

‘You’d do that for me?’ 

‘For a price.’ 

‘No details about me and Derek,’ he said immediately, wanting to make it obvious that that would never be on the table.

Lydia rolled her eyes. ‘No, really? I would never have guessed.’ 

‘Okay, then. What?’ 

‘Be my lab partner for the rest of term.’

‘But that would leave Scott to deal with Jackson.’ 

Lydia shrugged. ‘Those are my terms.’ 

Once Scott got over the shock of Stiles being with Derek, he’d probably judge video footage of Jackson’s reaction to be worth swapping lab partners. ‘Done.’ 

‘Excellent,’ she said, smiling. ‘I have to meet Danny now. See you in school tomorrow.’ 

‘We need to go and get Boyd,’ Erica said, throwing an arm over Isaac’s shoulders and steering him towards the door. ‘Catch you later, Stiles.’

The door closed and Stiles swung his legs onto the floor. Standing up, he deposited Momo on the sofa, pressing a kiss to her forehead in apology. She didn’t seem too bothered. Just turned around a couple of times and settled into the middle of the warm patch Stiles had vacated.

‘Subtlety isn't really their thing, is it?’ he said, snagging the carton of orange juice and a couple of glasses for them both and bringing them over to Derek. ‘That’s the fastest I’ve ever seen them clear out.’ 

Derek made an amused noise in the back of his throat. ‘Any idea what Jackson did this time to earn Lydia’s ire?’ 

‘Nope. Though I intend to find out.’ 

Derek smiled and shook his head. 

Stiles tapped his fingers on the side of the glass. ‘So, uh, that was the pack finding out about us, huh?’ 

Derek’s eye cut to him. ‘Yeah.’

‘And ignoring the fact that neither Jackson nor Scott were there to be dicks, it went well?’ 

‘Yeah.’

He bounced happily on his toes. ‘Cool.’

Derek shook his head and chuckled, but he was relaxed and Stiles could tell he was relieved it had been such a non-event, as well. 

‘So,’ he said, leaning against the edge of the counter, next to Derek, ‘who taught you how to cook?’

‘My dad.’

‘Oh.’ Not knowing what to say, Stiles rested his cheek on Derek’s shoulder before turning his face and pressing a quick kiss there.

‘Mom hated cooking. Dad used to joke that she could burn an egg.’ He cocked his head. ‘Turns out he was right. I was nine, dad was on a business trip and Mom was cooking. The first night, I can’t remember what she was trying to make, but we had takeout every night after that until Dad came home.’

Stiles hopped up onto the counter, ignoring Derek’s pointed glare. He reached over to slap Derek’s hand away from the pot when he froze. ‘Will it burn if it’s not stirred continuously for the next few minutes?’

‘No.’

‘Good.’ He resumed slapping Derek’s hands away and tugged him over to stand between Stiles’ legs. ‘So your mom was a scary ass Alpha who couldn’t cook for shit, and?’

Derek looked puzzled but after a moment he continued talking. ‘Laura wasn’t interested in learning how to cook. But I, I liked the look of it. Even in the chaos of my family, Dad always seemed peaceful when he cooked. So I started watching him. When he realised I was serious, he started showing me how to do stuff.’

‘And -’ Stiles swallowed ‘- after?’

‘I stopped,’ Derek admitted. ‘I couldn’t. I -’ His jaw clenched and he looked almost angry as he glared at the hob.

‘We can stop, if you’d like,’ Stiles said quietly. ‘I only pushed because -’

‘No, I. Talking about them like this is...’

‘It’s good to remember them before all the shitty stuff happened,’ Stiles supplied.

‘Yeah.’ Derek shifted closer, so Stiles hooked his heels just below the back of Derek’s knees and rested his arms loosely over Derek’s shoulders. ‘I was so angry after. All of the time. I couldn’t cook.’ He shook his head. ‘The memories…’

‘Became too much.’

Derek nodded. He lifted a hand and very slowly and deliberately, giving Stiles plenty of time to object, pressed it to the side of Stiles’ neck. His skin was warm and Stiles gasped at the contact, but he didn’t move. Derek’s fingers curled around to rest just shy of Stiles’ spine and his thumb brushed back and forth under his ear lobe. ‘But recently, I dunno. They seemed manageable and I wanted to cook again.’

‘Yeah?’

‘Yeah.’ Derek’s lips quirked. ‘I wanted to cook for you.’

Stiles’ breath caught in his throat and he surged forward, intent on kissing the heck out of Derek, but he closed his eyes too early and somehow ended up bashing what felt like their entire faces together. With a groan he dropped his forehead onto Derek’s shoulder, hands settling on Derek’s hips. ‘That did not go as smoothly as I intended.’

He felt Derek huff in amusement, the air tickling his ear and neck.

‘Don’t laugh, that was mortifying,’ he mumbled. ‘I finally screw up the courage to kiss you, and I do -’ He waved his hand ‘- that.’

Derek nuzzled behind his ear. ‘It wasn’t that bad.’ 

‘Don’t lie to me just to make me feel better.’

‘I’m not. And even if I was, you always know when I’m lying.’ 

‘That’s because you suck at it, dude.’ 

‘I’m good at lying, just terrible at lying to you.’

‘That must be super annoying for you, that a human can tell when you’re lying.’ 

Derek linked their hands together. ‘I like that you can tell.’ 

Stiles lifted his head. ‘You do?’ 

‘Yeah. I do.’ Derek rested his forehead against Stiles’, eyes closed. ‘Are you sure you want this?’ he asked. 

Stiles pulled back slightly so he could look at Derek properly. ‘What? This, with you?’ 

Derek nodded. 

‘Of course I want this.’ With a sigh he rested a hand against the middle of Derek’s chest and quirked a self-deprecating smile at Derek. ‘I’ve been head over heels for you for over a year now - longer if I feel like being honest with myself - so yeah, I want this.’ 

Derek stared at him helplessly. ‘Stiles -’

‘Derek, we already agreed that we’re not going to go from zero to a hundred in five minutes. I don’t want us to do that. I like how things have been going. You’re pretty much going to be my first everything so if you don’t want to kiss me yet -’

Everything else Stiles had been about to say was cut off by Derek slanting his mouth over Stiles’ with a possessive growl. For the next however long, Derek nipped and licked at his mouth, Stiles giving back as good as he got. They were pressed up together, one of Derek’s hands resting on the nape of Stiles’ neck and the other tight on his hip. Both of Stiles’ hands were in Derek’s hair, messing it up and holding on for dear life.

When they broke apart, Stiles couldn’t stop the goofy smile that he could feel spreading across his numb-feeling lips. 

‘I’ll not be easy to be with,’ Derek said softly, his hands bracketing Stiles’ face and forcing him to look at Derek.

Stiles rolled his eyes fondly. ‘Your issues have issues. You know I already know this and that I’m good for it.’ He pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Derek’s mouth. ‘I’m not exactly the poster boy for Sanity Fair, either, you know.’

‘You’re good for it?’

‘Yeah. If I wanted easy and uncomplicated, there’s a guy in my year who’s been making actual eyes at me.’ He grinned as Derek growled. ‘Relax dude, I’m not even a little bit interested in him. But my point still stands. I know you and I want you like this.’

‘Yeah?’

Stiles tightened his thighs around Derek’s hips, heels resting on the back of his knees, and hugged him close. ‘Yeah, asshole. In case you hadn’t noticed, we fit.’

‘I had noticed that.’

‘Good. Now, kiss me again.’

Derek grinned. ‘That I can do.’

Stiles didn’t know how long they stood there, making out, Derek’s hands feeling like they were everywhere, but he could easily have gone on approximately forever. Eventually, though, Derek pulled back and Stiles chased his mouth, whining.

‘Stiles, the food is starting to burn.’

‘Dude, you just told me I’m your inspiration. So I’m taking a moment. _We’re_ taking a moment.’ I think the food can wait another minute.’

‘I didn’t tell you that,’ Derek huffed, but the way he pulled Stiles even closer to him kind of disagreed.

From the floor there was a series of demanding meows and Stiles looked down to find Momo twinning between Derek’s legs. ‘I don’t think Momo agrees with my assessment.’

Derek kissed him softly. ‘You feed her, I’ll dish out our food.’ 

Letting Derek go, however reluctantly, Stiles nodded and jumped down off the counter. 

Once Momo was satisfied with the food in her bowl and Stiles topped up her water, he went and attached himself to Derek’s back. He wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, happy when Derek leaned back against him. Enjoying the feel of Derek’s muscles moving beneath him, Stiles rubbed his cheek against Derek’s shoulder blade, and smiled. 

He knew that once they had eaten he and Derek would cuddle and make out on the sofa, Momo probably annoyed at not being the centre of attention, and he couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr at ionaonie.tumblr.com


End file.
